Get Backers in Ragnarok Online!
by Lexcine
Summary: What if the Get Backers (including all characters) play the hottest new game in Japan... Ragnarok Online! Don't forget to R&R!
1. Computer Shop

Summary:

What if all of the characters in Get Backers played Ragnarok Online??

Characters:

Ginji Amano- thief

Ban Midou- thief

Himiko Kudou- alchemist

Hevn- alchemist (why alchemist? Female alchemist's have big boobs and walks snobby!!!)

Natsumi Mizuki- acolyte

Shido Fuyuki- hunter

Jubei Kakei- archer

Emishi Haruki- rogue

MakubeX- sage

Akabane- assassin

Kadsuki Fuchoin- male dancer... gomen for all Kadsuki lovers!!!

The 411: I'm from the Philippines so sorry if my grammar is sooo wrong!

Disclaimer: I don't own Get Backers or Ragnarok Online! (sigh)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Get Backers in Ragnarok Online?!**

**By Yunie-chan**

**Chapter 1:**

**Computer Shop**

Ban and Ginji were walking down the street and saw the new computer shop.

"Ban-chan! Look! It's the new computer shop ! I wonder what games can we play?" Ginji said with a cheerful look.

"Oh no Ginji! We're not going to lose our money for a stupid game!" Ban shouted.

"Awww! Please Ban-chan!!! ONEGAI?" Ginji asked in a puppy-eyed look.

"No Ginji! And that's it!! I don't want to lose our money again!!! Remember what happened last time?"

----Flashback----

"Ban-chan?"

"Mmm?"

"Can we go to the amusement park??"

"Why?"

"Tomorrow is my birthday!! I want to enjoy it with my closest friends!"   
"And who would that be?"

"You, Kadsuki-chan, Shido-kun, Jubei-san, Himiko-san, MakubeX, Emishi-san, Sakura-san, Natsumi-chan, Hevn, and Pore-san!"

"What about Akabane?"

"Umm... he's not one of my closest friends..."

"Oh come on Ginji, invite him already, it's not complete when Akabane is not around for your birthday!"

"Uh, ok... but I still don't get it why do we need to invite him..."

Ban and Ginji remained silent... until Ginji broke it.

"Ban-chan, can we go to an amusement park tomorrow?"

"Ginji, I don't want to lose all our money on our last mission."

"How much did we earn?"

"5,000 yen..."

"You see! We still have a lot of money!!!"

"When we go to an amusement park we'll lose a lot of it..."

"Why?"

"Hmm, the entrance ticket let's see there are 13 of us! And the food... the ride tickets and the souvenirs! We'll lost A LOT of money Ginji!!"

"Aww, Ban-chan!!! It's my birthday tomorrow!!! Please?????" Ginji said in tare form.

The next day!

"Ban-chan I'm glad you approved!!!"

"Don't get all happy-happy on me and I won't give you a gift ok?"

"HUH? Why?!?!"

"This is my gift."

"Aww, Ban-chan that's so sweet!" Ginji ran towards Ban and hugged him tightly.

"This birthday party is going to be GREAT!"

After the party!

"See Ginji!! I lost 3,000 yen!!!!"

"Well at least you still have 2,000 yen."

"Um no."

"Huh, why?"

"I parked the car in the wrong place..."

"Ban-chan!!"

-----End of flashback------

"REMEMBER?!"

"Uh yeah... sorry Ban-chan!"

Ginji stopped and looked inside the shop and saw MakubeX playing one of the computers.

"Look Ban-chan! It's MakubeX!"

"Hey! It is the Computer boy! I wonder what he's doing there?"

"Well duh Ban-chan! Playing of course!"

Ban looked at Ginji who looked at him.

"Come on Ban-chan let's see what he's playing!" Ginji pulled Ban's hand and went inside the Computer Shop.   
"Konichiiwa MakubeX! What'cha playing?" Ginji asked.

"Ah, konichiiwa Ginji-san, Ban-san!" MakubeX said while smiling.

"Ah, konichiiwa computer boy!" Ban said in a serious voice.

"So what'cha playing MakubeX?"

"Oh, this? It's a new game here! It's called 'Ragnarok Online'! It's really fun!"

"How do you play it?" Ginji asked.

"Well..."

MakubeX started with the basics and up to the professional skills. Ginji was learning everything what MakubeX is saying. Ban was just listening to MakubeX. And asked,

"MakubeX, does this mean this game right here is online which means, you can meet other persons here in Japan?"

"Yup!" MakubeX said while smiling.

"Ban-chan! I wanna try it! Please?" Ginji pleaded.

"Maybe tomorrow Ginji..."

"Really Ban-chan?!? WOW!" Ginji jumping for joy.

They heard the door opened and saw Kadsuki coming in.

"Hey itomaki! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, konichiiwa, Ban! I was just going to play the new game! You know, Ragnarok Online! MakubeX said it was really interesting!" Kadsuki said in a gentle voice.

"And it really is!" MakubeX interrupted.

Kadsuki sat on the comfy chair and opened the computer. Ban and Ginji watching at the two play.

"So, computer boy? What are you supposed to be? A guy with baggy clothes who carries around a knife?" Ban said in a puzzled look.

MakubeX giggled. "No Ban. I'm what you called a novice or just new in Ragnarok! I'm killing these monsters so I can level up!"

"So you're saying, you kill this pink round slimy things to level up?" Ginji asked.

"Yes, and they're not called pink round slimy things... they're called porings!" MakubeX chuckled.

"Oh sorry."

"There is no need to apologize Ginji-san! Everybody makes mistakes!" MakubeX said while cheering up Ginji.

"So itomaki, what made you play this game?" Ban asked.

"The game play and graphics!"

"I see."

"Oh yeah almost forgot. When your character is already job level ten you can pick what you want to be!"

"You mean jobs?"

"Yup!"

"What kind of jobs??" Ginji asked.

"My turn MakubeX." Kadsuki silencing MakubeX.

"There are 6 kinds of jobs... swordsman, archer, acolyte, merchant, thief, and a mage! You will pick whatever you want and become that job if you are already job level 10!"

"Oh, now I get it! You kill those powings or whatever to level up!" Ban exclaimed!

"You're right Ban!"

"And what happens when you're already that job?" Ginji asked.

"Well, you need to level up to job level 40 to be the 2nd job!"

"And that would be?"

"Swordsman to Knight or Crusader, Archer to Hunter or Bard for male Dancer for female, Acolyte to Priestess or Monk, Merchant to Blacksmith or Alchemist, Thief to Assassin or Rogue, and last but not the least... Mage to Wizard or Sage!!"

"Well Ban-chan! Let's play tomorrow ok?"

"Ok." Ban said while smiling at Ginji.

"Well we have to go now! Ja ne Kadsuki-chan, MakubeX!"

"See you tomorrow!"

The two of them went to the car and went to Honky Tonk to have some coffee.

"So where were you two?" Natsumi asked.

"Oh we passed by the new computer shop down the street!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Oh, well that's nice..."

"Ban-chan!"

"Yes Ginji?"

"Don't forget your promise OK?"

"Sure Ginji, I won't forget it PROMISE!"

Ginji can't wait to play this 'Ragnarok Online' he is becoming very impatient...

---TbC---

A/N:

Well whaddaya' think? Is it good? I'll write the 2nd chapter if you review this!! So click that go button now!

THX!

Oh yeah almost forgot... this idea wasn't from me, it was my cousin's friend who made it up! So I want to congratulate him! OMEDETO!!!!


	2. I'm Game!

Summary:

What if all of the characters in Get Backers played Ragnarok Online??

Characters:

Ginji Amano- thief

Ban Midou- thief

Himiko Kudou- alchemist

Hevn- alchemist (why alchemist? Female alchemist's have big boobs and walks snobby!!!)

Natsumi Mizuki- acolyte

Shido Fuyuki- hunter

Jubei Kakei- archer

Emishi Haruki- rogue

MakubeX- sage

Akabane Kuruodo- assassin

Kadsuki Fuchoin- ok ok… male bard!

The 411: I'm from the Philippines so sorry if my grammar is sooo wrong!

Disclaimer: don't own RO or GB… sob…

A/N:

Yunie-chan: Well here's the second chappy of GB in RO! And 'we' were so happy that we successfully finised it! Right Yukiko? Oh yeah guys almost forgot… this is Yukiko my yami form and me Yunie the hikari! Yukiko, you're happy to see them right?

Yukiko: Yea… sure whateva'

Yunie-chan: Yukiko!

Yukiko: It's… a… pleasure to… meet you … all… there I said it Yunie-chan… Yunie-chan?

(Yunie arrived and was hugging a Ban doll)

Yunie-chan: He's so kawaii!!

Yukiko: I pity the Ban doll…

Yunie-chan: Hey! (Death Glares Yukiko)

Yukiko: (Gulp) Well never mind let's just go to read the story ok?

Yunie-chan: OK! IKUZOI!!

Yukiko: sigh

* * *

**Get Backers in Ragnarok Online?!**

**By Yunie-chan**

**Chapter 2:**

**I'm Game!**

* * *

-REAL LIFE-

"Ban-chan…" Ginji whispered while waking him up.

"Zzzz…"

"Ban-chan…!" Ginji said loudly this time.

"Zzzz…" Ban stilled snored. Ginji is getting really impatient now.

"BAN-CHAN!" Ginji shouted in Ban's ear.

"5 more minutes Grandma…" Ban murmured.

Ginji sighed loudly and pushed Ban out of the bed. Ban crashed to the floor.

"Ouch…" Ban whispered while rubbing his neck.

"What the hell do you want Ginji?" Ban asked in an angry look.

"Ban-chan!! Let's go to the internet café now!! I wanna play Ragnarok Online!!! Remember?! You promised to me!!" Ginji said in tare-tare form.

Ban carried tare-tare Ginji and pinched his cheeks.

"Ow ow ow ow!!! Ban-chan that hurts!!!" Ginji wailed.

"That's your punishment for pushing me out of the bed and waking me up!"

Ginji still crying because of the pain… Ban stood up and went to the bathroom and bathe. Ginji still in tare-tare form dancing while holding two fans.

"Ban-chan you're taking so long!!! Hayaku!! I wanna go now to the internet café!!" cried Ginji.

"Matte Ginji! Can't you just wait for a minute?!" Ban shouted.

"Nope!!"

"Augh…" Ban sighed, he went out of the bathroom and went to the closet to get his clothes.

After some minutes…

"Ginji!! Hurry it up!! I thought you want to go now!"

"Wait a minute Ban-chan!!" Ginji ran downstairs and went inside the car. Ban started it up and Ginji started to babble about what he wants to be in Ragnarok Online.

"Ban-chan, what job are you going to take?"

"Um, me? Well I'll be a---"

"I'll be a thief!!!!!!" Ginji interrupted Ban.

"Because it's fast and cool and got lots and lots'a money!!!"

"Really? Well I want to be a---"

"Ooh ooh I know!!! You want to be a swordsman, don't'ya???"

"No Ginji!"

"I KNOW!!!! AN ARCHER!!!!"

"Ginji stop!!! I want to be a thief…"

"Yay! Ban-chan's going to be a thief like me!! Woohoo!"

Ban stopped the car and went outside.

"Well here we are Ginji."

"LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!!!"

"Uh-huh…"

Ginji opened the door and saw MakubeX, Kadsuki, Shido, and Emishi playing.

"Konichiiwa minna!!!"

"Ah, konichiiwa Ginji!!" Everybody was playing Ragnarok Online, which made Ginji more and more impatient…

"Ban-chan! Pay now!!!" Ginji demanded while jumping up and down… like he was a little boy who had Kool Aid for blood…hehe…

"Wait a minute Ginji!" Ban started to walk towards the counter and spoke to the woman…

"Well you can now play the computer!" the woman said in a cheerful voice.

"Look Ban-chan… MakubeX is already a mage!"

"Wow… he's fast in leveling up…"

Ginji and Ban seated and opened the computer. They were making their accounts. Ginji was first to make an account. Ban was not that used into computers and such… that's why he was having a very hard time making an account…

"Ban-chan… are you already finish?" Ginji said while pulling Ban's arm.

"Yea yea Ginji just wait for a moment…. I'm not used to this kind of things…"

"Uh… ok Ban-chan!" While Ban was still solving his problem, Ginji wandered inside the internet café and looked at the screens on Shido's computer.

"Wow, Shido-kun! You're already level 7? Wow you're really good!"

"Arigatou Ginji…"

"So what class are you taking Shidou-kun? I'm gonna be a thief!"

"Uh…me? I want to be an archer and turn into a hunter…"

"Oh…"

Ginji went back to Ban's computer,

"Ban-chan… aren't you finished yet?"

"Not yet… why don't you play first?"

"I wanna level up with you!!"

"Well Ginji, just wait for a minute."

Ginji nodded and wandered again in the internet café, he want to Emishi's computer.

"Emishi, what class are you taking?"

"Oh me? Well I'm not sure yet but, I want a job who defends beautiful young women!!"

Ginji just walked away… and went to Kadsuki's computer.

"Kadsuki-chan, what job are you taking?"

"Me? I'm going to take the archer and become a bard…" Kadsuki replied gently.

"Ooohh…"

Ginji went back to Ban's computer and saw him finished.

"Yay! Ban-chan is finished! Now we can play together!!"

They both opened the file name 'Ragnarok Online' at the same time… wow that's amazing…

They both logged in and they were making their characters.

"Ban-chan, you done?" Ginji asked

"Yup…" replied Ban.

-RUNE MIDGARD-

The loading screen came up and a trippy music started to play, Ginji, who was dancing and playing at the same time moved closer to the door. They were now inside a castle and saw a NPC standing there. They both talked to him and started to take the test. The two were finished taking the first test and went to the second. They both got a hard time defeating the fabres, but successfully killed em' all. They were now in the third test and got the results. Ginji got what he wanted, a thief! But Ban got a swordsman. He almost clicked the 'I will follow your recommendation' but Ginji halted him and said to pick the 'I will follow my own path' so Ban could also be a thief, just like him! They were both done and were warped to place called 'Morroc'.

"Wow, Ban-chan, I think this is the city for thieves!"

"Heh, I guess you're right…"

"Come on Ban-chan!! Let's get leveling up!!"

Ban and Ginji went out of Morroc and killed some drops, chonchon, and pickies.

Ginji was having the time of his life…

**TBC**

A/N:

Yunie: So, is the 2nd chappy alright?

Yume: Uh yeah… It was great!

Yunie: Yay! Congratulate me!!

Yukiko: Ehem…

Yunie: Oh and Yukiko too! She also helped me making this story!!

Yukiko: Yeah yeah… just finish the story so we can move on to our next story…

Yunie: Oh you mean… The Day--- (Yukiko covers Yunie's mouth)

Yukiko: Don't spoil it!!

Yunie: Ah, sorry…

Yukiko: sigh I also want to congratulate Yume and her yami, Ayashi, for helping us making our next story in fanfiction… Omedetou!

Yume&Ayashi: ARIGATOU!

Yunie: Ahem, so we'll be starting the 3rd chptr right away! Up up and away!!!

Yukiko: sigh Sore jaa, Ja ne!

Yunie: JA NE!!!


	3. Author's Notes

A/N:

Hey, hey! I'm so sorry for not updating! I have a lazy ass you know! Please wait a little longer for chapter 3! I'm so sorry if it's taking too long!

Black-aura-writer


End file.
